


like the tide

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint needs to be overwhelmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like the tide

Natasha's hand clenches on Clint's thigh, and Phil knows without being told that she's just come. She's very good at coming; some days it would only take a good stiff breeze to set her off, and she's engineered the situation to make sure she's got much more than that to go on. The other end of the double dildo moves inside of her whenever she pushes into Clint, and Phil gets the sense that this is all going to devolve into mindless rutting sooner rather than later.

He's more than happy about that.

"Little help here?" Natasha says.

"Looks like you've got everything well in hand," Phil says, just to tease her.

"Doesn't mean I can't use more hands," she says. "Come hold his legs back for me."

Clint doesn't move when Phil comes over and kneels above Clint's head on the mattress; he just lets himself be manhandled, lets Phil and Natasha push and pull him. He ends up bent almost double, Phil's hands on his calves, holding him so that there's no getting away, no fighting back, nothing but taking it, letting Natasha fuck him hard. He really looks good like this, on the edge of letting go, letting everything slip away and letting them have him.

Clint's not there yet, though, and he's still got some ideas to contribute. Phil has mostly been ignoring his own cock in favor of watching, but then Clint is putting a hand around it, tipping his head back so that he can get the tip into his mouth. He's clearly provoking Phil, trying to spur him into action, and it totally works; Phil moves, just enough so that he can start feeding Clint his dick properly, moving it slowly in and out of his mouth. Clint looks even better like this, his eyes shut, lips stretched out around Phil's cock, sucking until his cheeks are hollowed.

Clint's body jolts, and Phil moans, the motion doing wicked things; Natasha can't stand to be upstaged, ever, and sucking Phil's cock is absolutely no reason for Clint to forget for one second what she's doing to him- not that Phil thinks that's at all possible. Her cock is big, unrelenting, and Phil knows that Clint can't get enough of it, no matter how hard she gives it to him. Phil knows very well that if he could, Clint would push her back and ride her for hours and hours, until he'd come and gone past it and come again. 

Phil's sure they've got got better things to do with their time right at the moment, though. He slides his hand underneath Clint's head and grabs his hair, pulling down. Clint makes a noise, more pleasure than protest, as Phil slips deeper into his mouth, not messing around about it now. He's not exactly fighting Natasha for Clint's attention, but he's also not particularly opposed to the idea; it's got real possibility to it, no matter who wins. He glances up at her, not sure what he's going to find, but she's smirking at him, her mind clearly following the same lines as his. He leans forward and pulls her in by her shoulder, kissing her; it's meant to be quick and messy and ends up slow and hot, because he can't seem to draw himself away from the perfect shape of her mouth.

Clint suddenly flicks him on the thigh, and Phil pulls reluctantly away; Natasha only laughs, though. "We didn't forget about you," Natasha says, fucking into him harder as if to prove her point, and Clint's moans translate beautifully around his cock.

"He probably wants more," Phil suggests, totally selfishly.

"He always wants more," Natasha says, but she moves faster, fucking him deeper. She's getting close again; there's a beautiful blush on her face that sweeps all the way down to her breasts, a sheen of sweat on her skin that Phil would very much enjoy licking off. He settles for reaching out and rolling one of her nipples between his fingers, and she makes a choked-off sound. "You're going to wear me out before Clint's done."

He doesn't move his hand, taking a long time to pretend to contemplate strategy while he toys with her. "Switch places with me, then."

Clint whines when Phil takes his cock away. "Greedy slut," Natasha says affectionately; oh yeah, Clint's gone now, because he doesn't even think to look embarrassed. Natasha looks up at Phil and grins, and Phil can't not kiss her, not when she looks like that, so dirty and so sweet.

When Phil lets her go, she pulls away from Clint, drawing a groan as she slides out of him, putting the dildo aside so that she can straddle his head and lower herself onto his mouth. Clint doesn't hesitate for an instant to put his tongue to good use, and Phil just watches for a moment, studying her face as he licks her, too desperate to fuck around about it.

A moment is all the time he cares to spare; he comes around and kneels in between Clint's legs, more than ready to get back in on the action. Natasha's busy, a little far gone herself to be expected to help, so Phil just puts Clint's knees over his shoulders and drives into him. Clint's still slick and stretched from Natasha, and Phil sinks right in, biting his lip at the rush of it, the heat. Right now, Phil is the closest of all of them to having it together, but he's getting closer and closer to falling completely apart, just like he wants to be.

He can hear it when Natasha is getting right up on the edge; it's going to be bigger this time, been building in her longer, worked at harder. She's grinding shamelessly against Clint's face, her strong thighs squeezing the sides of his head. Phil gets his hand around Clint's dick, stroking him quickly, because everything is gathering together and nobody needs to miss it. He's about to go off and Natasha is about to go off and Clint, Clint is sort of integral to this whole thing, so it's only fair to make sure that he's right there with them.

Nothing to worry about, though, because Clint's the one who finishes first, writhing underneath the two of them as he comes messily across his stomach. That's all the permission that Phil needs to let go, pounding into Clint until his orgasm washes over him, a long, rolling wave that leaves him helpless, wrung out. Clint's legs slide off his shoulders, settling around his waist, but Phil doesn't move, doesn't want to leave Clint's body until he has to, break the connection between them.

It's early to think about that, anyway, because they're not done, not when Natasha is still rocking her hips against Clint's face, making the mewling noises that she does when she's really bad off, when she just can't quite reach it. Phil takes her hand and pulls her forward, close enough that he can mouth her gorgeous breasts, sucking her nipple into his mouth and scraping it gently with his teeth, the way she likes it; she clutches the back of his head hard enough that it hurts, but he finds it hard to care, especially when she starts to shake, shouting loudly as she comes, caught between the two of them.

When she's good and done, she sits back; Clint doesn't resist when she lifts him up and settles his head on her lap, letting her kiss him and pet his hair. That's what Phil likes to see, Clint right where he wanted to go, blank and happy. Phil slips out of him, doing a little cursory cleanup before coming back to join the two of them again. He kisses them in turn, not content with just one- how could he ever be, now that he's found out he can have both of them?

Clint puts a hand on Phil's hip, his fingers a little weak and shaky as they clutch at his skin. "Thanks," he says, hoarse and sleepy.

"Our pleasure," Natasha tells him; she looks up at Phil and grins, and Phil mirrors it.

"Any time," he adds, and Clint just nods, shutting his eyes. He doesn't need the reminder; he already knows.


End file.
